Uryus Birthday
by dukefan01
Summary: Uryu is having a tough birthday, with surprises around every corner. Summery is no good, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Uryu Ishida walked down the street. It was early; the sun had just started to rise. He had his school uniform on with his school bag hanging at his side. His spiritual bow was still in his hand from the hollow he just destroyed. Then he heard a noise and turned around to see Orihime Inoue, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Chad.

"I thought it was you." said Ichigo. Uryu started down the street. "Where are you going?" asked Ichigo. "School." muttered Uryu. He didn't even stop, but just continued on. "I wonder what his problem is." said Ichigo. "I don't know! Hey Ichigo! Did Yoruichi tell you? Ikkakus birthday is in a few days!" said Orihime excitedly. "Oh yah! She mentioned something else, but I forget what it was." said Ichigo. "I wonder what it was." said Orihime. "Well, we better get to school." said Chad. The others nodded. "Good idea. I wonder if we can still catch up to Uryu." Orihime exclaimed.

The school bell rang for lunch. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and Chizuru all sat together. Uryu walked by, froze to glance at them, then continued to a corner where he sat to eat in peace. "I wonder what's up with Uryu?" asked Tatsuki. "Don't know." mumbled Ichigo going back to his lunch. "It is kind of strange for him to be distancing himself." said Chad. "I know! I mean after all we been through together, he's ignoring us!" shouted Orihime. "I don't think he's ignoring us Orihime, I think he's just got something on his mind." said Tatsuki. "I wonder what it is!" Orihime shouted. Uryu glanced over at them, then got up and left.

As if she was waiting for that to happen, Yoruichi came over, in her beautiful black cat form. "Yourichi!" "Quiet! I need to talk to you. Come over to the Urahara shop tonight, all of you, and make sure Uryu is with you." she said. In her cat form though her voice sounded like a man's. "Why?" asked Ichigo. "You don't know! Well I guess your just goanna have to find out tonight. Get him there at six if you can." she said, then tock off. "I wonder why we are taking Uryu to the Urahara shop!" said Orihime. Then the bell rang. "Well we'll just have to handle it after school. Lets get to class." said Tatsuki. "I'll walk with the lovely Orihime!" shouted Chizuru leaping at Orihime but Tatsuki grabbed her by her shirt. "No way, your coming with me!" Tatsuki told her.

School was finally over. Uryu was walking along when Ichigo and the others ran up to him. "Can I help you?" Uryu asked calmly. "Yah! What's with you today?" asked Ichigo. "Nothing." said Uryu, as he turned to walk away. Orihime ran infrontof him. "Please Uryu." she said. Uryu tock a breath. "Its nothing important Orihime, its just I was thinking about some old memories." Uryu said. "What do you mean you lost them!" they heard a shout. "Did I stutter? I..LOST…THEM!" shouted another voice. Then they saw two people come out of a nearby ally. It was Rukia and Renji!

**I do not claim any rights to anything**

**Sorry, its not to good, i was really nervious, this is my first fanfiction story. Please comment! Any and all comments are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rukia and Renji looked in surprise at the small group. "I guess we didn't lose them!" said Renji.

"Rukia! Renji! Is it really you! We haven't seen you in a long time!" said Ichigo. Rukia immediately hit him.

"Of course its us you idiot! Who did you expect!" she shouted in his face.

"Sorry!" he said, shielding himself from her as she went to hit him again.

"Hey Uryu, what's up?" asked Renji. Uryu seemed a bit surprised by that. "Alright I guess." he said

"Good!" said Rukia smiling widley. Uryu went to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Orihime. Rukia's smile vanished and the others turned to see what it was.

"The library." Uryu said. Then he suddenly froze. A second later the soul pagers went off. Uryu tock off down the road, closely followed by Rukia and Renji. Orihime and Chad followed them and they were followed by Ichigo who brought up the ran down two streets to see a large hollow. Uryu pulled back his bow as Rukia and Renji reached for their soul candy and Ichigo got his substitute soul reaper badge. Uryu released the arrow, and the hollow disappeared.

"Wow! Nice shot Uryu!" said Orihime. Uryu looked grim.

"It would have been Orihime but it wasn't." he said. Everyone turned to look at him with questionable faces.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Ichigo in a unsure voice.

"It left on its own." Uryu answered.

"How do you know?" asked Renji. He looked at his soul pager and sure enough it was still there. Unfortunitly it was a good few miles away.

"Because I can still sense it." said Uryu.

"So what so we do?" asked Orihime. She turned to Rukia, who was looking at her soul pager, trying to think of what to do.

"Nothing. Its long gone." said Uryu as the soul pagers lost the signal, and with that he walked away.

"Why dose he always have to act cool?" asked Ichigo, who was already short-tempered from that day.

"Well we have to make sure he's at the Urahara shop at six. Its three now." said Chad.

"So we got three hours. That's plenty of time. I wonder why!" said Ichigo with a puzzle look.

"Don't know. Our presence is require too. Kisuke called us and told us to make sure your all their. He said that you should all know why, and not to tell Uryu about it." Renji said.

"So hows everything at the soul society?" asked Orihime.

"Oh! Its going great Orihime! Captain Ukitake said to tell you hi. I'm glad that you asked though. Yachiru wanted to see you too!" said Rukia, her huge smile was back. They walked down the street in silence. "Well, we need to go to the library." Rukia said.

"Why!" asked Ichigo.

"To get Uryu you idiot!" said Rukia. She smacked him upside the head. Renji laughed to himself. This was too funny! They headed down to the library when the hollow appered, and this time it wasn't alone, it brought friends! There was six hollows in all. Rukia and Renji used the soul candy again and drew their zanpakto. Chad through out his right arm. It turned red and black. Orihime's hands went to her burettes. Then with a flash of blue, the first and original hollow disappeared. In its place stood Uryu.

"Of course." said Ichigo as he used his soul reapers badge. Him and Rukia cut up two of the hollows as Renji and Chad tock out two together.

"Koten zanshun!" shouted Orihime. The little shun shun rikka went after the hollow and severed its arm. It went after Orihime with its one good arm, but with a flash of blue from Uryus bow, it disintegrated. "Th…thank you Uryu!" said Orihime.

"Don't mention it." said Uryu. She smiled at him. Then they heard a clapping noise.

"Ah, what the hell is that?" asked Ichigo and they all turned around. In front of them stood a man with pink hair and in a long white outfit. Fear showed in Uryu and Renji's eyes!

"H..how!" said Renji. Everyone looked between the new commer and their friends.

"Who is this?" asked Ichigo.

"Szayel Aporro Granz, the eighth espada!" said Uryu.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who now?" asked Ichigo as they faced the pink haired man.

"Szayel Aporro Granz." repeted Uryu in an annoyed voice. "Pay attention. He was the number eight Espada."

"Really? I don't remember fighting him." Said Ichigo. Renji hit his head with his hand as Szayel started to laugh.

"That's because you never did. You never even saw him before! You don't fight everyone you know!" shouted Renji. Then he turned to Tatsuki and the others from school. You guys better go for now." He said. They nodded and the group left, leaving Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, and Renji with Szayel.

"The Quincy and Bankai user again! This should be fun." Said Szayel as he pulled out his zanpakuto. "Sip Fornicaras!" he said. Suddenly his body swelled and exploded. Szayel stood on the spot with his new body. "Hmm… how should I start off this fight?" he asked.

"How about by leaving?" asked Renji with a shrug. Szayel laughed. "I failed to see the joke." Renji complained.

"You dont get it! This is the end!" said Szayel. "By the way, who are your friends?" Szayel looked at the group.

"Im Ichigo Kurosaki and I am a subsitute soul reeper." Ichigo said. He turned to Rukia. "Well what do you think?" he asked.

"I think you need to let Uryu and Renji take the lead on this battle." She said. He nodded. "Uryu, Renji, what can you tell us about him?" she asked turning tothe two.

"Uh no, we cant have that. Then it wouldn't be a fair fight." Szayel said.

"Shut up!" said Ichigo. Then he ran at Szayel.

"Ichigo you stupid idiot!" shouted Uryu. He ran after Ichigo and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "You cant fight him head on!" he snapped.

"I know what im doing!" shouted Ichigo. Rukia smacked him upside the head.

"Listen to them you idiot!" she shouted in his face. Ichigo picked himself up again.

"Don't call me an idiot!" he shouted at her. Renji punched him in the face. "What was that for?" asked Ichigo getting to his feet.

"It was for yelling at her! You really are stupid. If you attack him, he'll crush all your insides!" said Renji.

"What? That dosnt make any sense. And do not yell at me again!" said Ichigo.

"I'll yell at you whenever I feel like it you dumb ass!" said Renji. He punched Ichigo in the face again. Ichigo punched him back and plowed into him. The two fell onto the ground and rolled to the left, directly into Chad. Rukia grabbed the two by their hair and smashed their heads together. "Hey! He started it!" shouted Renji rubbing his head.

"Excuse me but can we…" started Szayel, who was gettng board.

"Dude, your still hear?" asked Ichigo. "I thought you would of left by now!" he said.

"Of course im still hear, why would I leave?" asked Szyale.

"I don't know." said Ichigo, then he turned to Uryu. "Can I attack him now?" he asked.

"NO!" shouted Uryu. Then he turned to Renji. "You know what to do!" he said. Renji smiled. "Yah, I know!" he said with a big smile. He ran at Szayel.

"Hey, Renji can attack him but I cant!" shouted Ichigo. Renji slashed at Szyale and he leaped back. Then he held up his zanpakuto.

"Roar Zabimaru!" he shouted. Zabimaru changed into its shikai form. Then he grabbed it. "BANKAI!" he shouted. The huge bone snake appered.

"So your using your bankai. How cuite." Said Szyale.

"Im not using it, you done yet Uryu?" shouted Renji. Everyone looked to see Uryu standing with a seele schnider.

"Yep!" he said planting it in the ground. Szyale was trapped.

"We've done this before Qunicy, It wont work!" shouted Szyale. He struggled to get out. "I'll survive!" he shouted.

"Maybe, but you will be weakened and then ichigo can fight." Said Uryu, and he through the ginto on a seele schnider. A huge explosion went off, making Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia leap back. When it faded, Szyale stood, severly burned and his clothes torn. " Go for it Ichigo!" shouted Uryu. Ichigo grinned as he ran at Szyale with his zanpakuto.

"BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted. His zanpakuto became a sword with a chain off the end. He swung at Szyale, cutting his arm. Szyale leaped back into Renji. Then he grinned.

"We'll meet again Quincy!" he shouted. Then a huge blast of smoke came, and he vanished. Uryu set about gathering his seele schniders.

"Why did you guys come hear?" asked Uryu. He put them back in his school bag.

"We needed to talk to you." Said Ichigo. Uryu looked at him. "Well we were all headed to the Urahara shop in a bit and we wanted you to come along." He continued.

"No thanks. I have plans for tonight." Said Uryu.

"Well to bad! Your going!" shouted Ichigo.

"I want to see you try!" said Uryu.

"Alright! Chad!" shouted Ichigo.

**Im sorry, this isnt going well. Ill try to make it better. Any ideas you have, id be happy to hear! Agai sorry, i might brig Szyale back and have it go better.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chad made a move towards Uryu. "Alright, alright, I'm coming." Uryu said jumping back. He remembered last time he refused go somewhere and Chad and Ichigo forced him by carrying him.

"Good." Ichigo said. Uryu glared at his friends.

"Why do we have to go to Urahara's anyway?" Uryu asked his friends skeptically.

"We don't really…" Ichigo started, but he was stopped by a hard elbow to the ribs by Rukia, which knocked him straight to the ground.

"We have to pick up some supplies." Rukia said. Uryu gave her a strange look, then looked down at Ichigo as he picked himself up.

"What the hell Rukia! What was that for?" Ichigo shouted at her.

"That was for your ugly face!" Rukia shouted as the two started to tussle. Chad calmly walked over and lifted the two by the backs of their shirts into the air so their feet were just off the ground. Both froze and stared at Chad.

"Ohhhhh!" said Orihime in wonder as watched.

"It's not funny Orihime." said Ichigo.

"She want laughing idiot!" said Renji.

"Hey, where'd Uryu go?" Ichigo asked, realizing that amid the distraction, Uryu had somehow snuck off.

"Damn it, doesn't that guy stay put." Renji vented in a stressed voice. Yoruichi leaped over in her cat form.

"Where's Uryu?" she asked looking aroud.

"We don't know." Orihime said as Chad dropped Ichigo and Rukia onto the ground. They fell onto their butts.

"You need to find him now! Everyone's waiting." she said. They all gave her a strange look. "I guess Uryu never did tell you. Today is Uryu's birthday." Yoruichi said. Orihime and Rukia grinned, but Ichigo gave her a frown.

"Why didn't he tell us?" he asked. Yoruichi shrugged.

"Anyway, we're having a birthday party for him at the shop and everyone but you guys have shown up." she said. They nodded.

"We'll have him there in a half hour." Chad said in his quite voice. They all smiled and nodded.

"Good." Yoruichi said leaving. The others turned to each other.

"Alright, so where do we go first?" asked Ichigo.

"The Library." Orihime, Renji, Chad, and Rukia all said looking at Ichigo.

"Really you moron, he said that's we're he wanted to go." Renji said rolling his eyes.

The group came to the library to see Uryu coming out, walking with his nose in a book. "Uryu!" shouted Ichigo. Uryu sighed as he shut the book.

"Can I help you Ichigo?" he asked.

"Yah, you're coming with us." said Ichigo. Uryu glared at him.

"Why is this so important to you anyway?" asked Uryu pushing his glasses up.

"It just is. So get your ass moving." Renji growled. Uryu put the book in his bag and started following the group to the shop. They walked into the door and there was a big "SURPRISE!" as Kisuke, Yoruichi, Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, Ririn, Kurodo, Noba, Shuhei, Izuru, Momo, Soi Fon, Byakuya, Sajin, Iba, Shunsui, Nanao, Ukatake, Toshiro, Rangiku, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Nemu, Kukaku, Ganju, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chizuru came into sight. Uryu looked at everyone in the room as Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime circled around him.

"Happy birthday Uryu." Orihime said with a huge smile. Yachiru was already diving head first into the birthday cake and Kenpachi was chasing Ichigo around.

"Thankyou guys, very much." said Uryu. Uryu lived alone, so in all the years that he has been on his own, he never did anything for his birthday, in fact he never told anybody. Seeing as how Kisuke was the former head of reasurch and development, it shouldn't have been too much of a surprise. He looked around the room, thinking back to his last birthday party. It was many years ago, his eighth birthday to be exact when he received a bow from his grandfather. He also had received his first sewing kit. His hand was already in his school bag, holding onto the sewing kit with a picture of his grandfather in it.

"Are you alright Uryu?" Orihime asked, pulling him back to reality. He looked around to see Rangiku, Shuhei, Ukatake, Shunsui, Izuru, Ikkaku, and Iba drinking. Kenpachi chasing Ichigo still, Yachiru finishing the cake and starting on the ice cream, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Ririn, Noba, and Kurodo having tea, Kukaku beating her brother Ganju, Toshiro and Byakuya talking with Rukia hanging onto every word, Tatsuki, Nemu, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, and Sajin talking with Chad, and Orihime standing in front of him with a huge smile. These were his friends and this was where he belonged. He couldn't help it, he grinned for an answer.

**Well that's it. I'm so sorry it took so long and that It didn't come out so good and I may re-do it. Thankyou to everyone who has read it and thanks for supporting my first story on fanfiction. Please review. ~Dukefan01**


End file.
